1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to modifying personal content streams based on content consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content hosting services generally attempt to present content that is generally of interest to its users. Most services present such content in various predefined categories, such as sports, music, automotive, comedy, animation, and so forth. Content, whether user generated or from third parties, is placed into these predefined categories using either manual or automated methods. However, users' interests may not correspond to the predefined categories, thus making it more difficult for users to find content in which they are interested.